destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Meningitis
Emperor Meningitis was the Emperor of the Furon Homeworld and Leader of the Furons, who was succeeded by Orthopox. Meningitis was one of the main antagonists in Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon, who was voiced by Nolan North. History Emperor Meningitis was mentioned several times in the series but was known solely as "The Emperor" and did not appear for some quite time. In Destroy All Humans!, Meningitis sent Orthopox and Crypto 137 to Earth in order to collect pure Furon DNA from Human Brain Stems. In Destroy All Humans! 2, Crypto 138 and Pox continued their mission further, but little mention was made of Meningitis. It was noted that the revelation in the game was that Meningitis cut the budget for defense and weaponry after the Martian War. At one point in Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed, Meningitis' name was brought into conversation when Toxoplasma Gondii came to Earth and claimed to personally represent him as an efficiency expert in order to test Crypto. Gondii was discovered a fraud and was killed by Crypto. Four years later, a renegade Furon known as The Master hatched a plan upon finally encountering Crypto 139 by mental messages and influenced him into a plan which implied that Meningitis himself was behind the attacks of the Nexosporidium Warriors and that he had been in possession of Synthetic Furon DNA, which meant that Crypto and Pox had wasted 20 years trying to acquire DNA. Eager for revenge, Crypto and Pox arrived at the Fourth Ring of Furon, home to Meningitis' Summer Palace. After Crypto and Pox caused havoc around the area, they finally broke through the palace's defenses and met with Meningitis. Meningitis questioned why Crypto and Pox were there and the reason that Crypto (whose name was believed by the forgetful Meningitis to be Klepto) repeatedly insulted him. When Crypto explained his thirst for revenge, Meningitis shrugged his words off by asserting the fact that he had no idea what they were talking about and said that since he was Emperor, if he did something, it wasn't illegal. Crypto then prepared to shoot Meningitis, who then pressed a switch on his staff that activated a large, and mechanical bust of himself that protruded from the ceiling. Crypto, after he used his new mental abilities, regained his weapons and bypassed the security system, destroyed the robotic head and grabbed Meningitis while he lain down on the floor, defeated. Crypto shook Meningitis and demanded to know how long he had Synthetic DNA. Meningitis urged Crypto to be careful, as he was 500 years old and then disintegrated into dust. Crypto then exclaimed angrily and was soon dumbstruck when the Master reappeared out of the green necklace that he wore: it was a one-off cloning device that the Master had imprinted himself on after he staged his death and won Crypto's favor, all of which was a part of his plan to become the new Emperor by using Crypto to get close to Meningitis and inside the palace. Pox, in his new monkey body, smashed the Master against a wall and took up the throne of Emperor while Crypto set out on another ten year journey to collect more, non-synthetic DNA. The citizens of Furon praised the death of Meningitis and happily rushed in to hail Emperor Orthopox, despite the fact that he was a monkey. Personality Meningitis had the typical characteristics of a senile old man: forgetful and very cranky. Meningitis was quite tyrannical, above the law, and declared himself to be exempt from Furon Laws. While the details of his reign weren't clear, it's quite apparent that Meningitis must have been disliked enough for the populace to instantly praise a monkey-fied Orthopox. Meningitis also seemed to dislike cookies. Appearance Meningitis had the same facial appearance as all Furons, with dark red eyes and an elongated cranium. Meningitis' face was quite wrinkled, which was an indicator of his age. Meningitis appeared to have a few small, tube-like protrusions that stuck out of the back of his head. Meningitis was quite fragile, since he appeared to spend his time doing nothing at the palace. Meningitis wore a dark red robe, which was covered by a red cape with pointed shoulders and golden edges and carried a brown scepter with a blue orb on its tip, that called upon his special bust, which was made in his image. Trivia * Meningitis was voiced by Nolan North. Appearances *''Destroy All Humans! (Mentioned only) *Destroy All Humans! 2'' (Mentioned only) *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' (Mentioned only) *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' Category:Furon Category:Politicians Category:4th Ring of Furon residents Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Leaders